Belated Valenteen
by jaymack33
Summary: Valentine's night was a very special moment for Kara & Mon-el. Finally nothing was stopping them! Kara & Mon-el had sex for the very 1st time, Mon-el is loud and proud about being very happy that he & Kara are dating at the DEO, that is until he talks to Winn, about what Valenteens day really is, he is very afraid he wasn't romantic enough for her, & will need to be extra for her.
1. Chapter 1 Valentine's Night

Belated Valenteen

by jaymack33

Summary: Valentine's night was a very special moment for Kara and Mon-el. Finally nothing was stopping them! Kara and Mon-el finally have sex for the first time. Mon-el the next day announces to everyone in the DEO proudly proclaiming they were dating and they were very happy, etc., And than this story continues along from there, with a small divergence afterwards & without the Cadmus and Jeremiah stuff, lets pretend that's next week but not in my story. Instead Mon-el couldn't be happier as he talked about his new budding relationship with Kara with his best friend Winn, and than Valentines day comes up. At this point Mon-el actually didn't really know what it actually was, and when Winn actually tells him, Mon-el is deadly afraid he wasn't romantic enough for Kara last night, and he will need to be extra for his love. How much extra can he be, before Kara starts to worry that's it's too much, something must be wrong, things come to a head and than a very happy ending.

Author's note- After trying my hand at doing a season 3 cannon story, I'm done with that depressing messy crap they did to Mon-el and Kara. I actually was thinking of adding a second chapter too from Valor's perspective on my Worst than the Worst fic but with all that messy fake stuff they put out there already, I was probably in danger of making it make sense which means it wouldn't have been canon anyway so no. It's a long hiatus and I needed something fluffier, and sexier so back to season 2 again for another of my Karamel quickie stories. I know there have been some challenges out there for Valentines day fanfiction and I came up with this idea. I wanted to post this closer to Valentines day, but I had been working on chapter 21 of my main story when I came up with this story and I couldn't juggle both at the same time. I guess it's fitting I posted a belated story about a belated Valentine a little late. I hope you like it, anyway. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I decided to add a chapter when I started adding more and more scenes from 2x13 and 2X14 and came up with a lot more stuff than I was anticipating. Let me know what you think about this so far and it will encourage me to finish it.

Characters- Kara Danvers, Mon-el, Alex Danvers, Winn Schott, J'onn J'onnz & Eve Tessmacher will be in chapter 2.

Valentine's Night in Mon-el's lonely room at the DEO:

Mon-el's POV: I lay on my mattress dead inside. Any minute now a woman I really care deeply about is going to marry that stupid Magical imp. I know, I'm not the best guy in the world for her, but I would never have thought Kara would have chosen to be with that guy. Fine, alright I don't get the girl, I accept that, it's probably what I deserve anyway, but she's Supergirl she deserves better than that guy too. She told me she doesn't love him either. But, she at least deserves to be happy. I used to be blissfully happy once as a Prince on Daxam, when I didn't know any better. I guess it's my turn not to be happy too. We're just too different. I just stare at the ceiling, can this horrible day of Valenteen finally end, I want to sleep and make all this stuff fade away, but I can't it just hurts too much.

A sad Mon-el continues to stare at the ceiling when his door bursts open and in comes a very excited and jubilant Winn Schott.

Winn: "Hey, you hear the good news, buddy?"

Mon-el: "News, bad news, good news, any news, I just want to roll over and die right now." "Who cares about news!" "I hate the news!" "Could you please close the door on your way out, Winn, thank you very much, your still a really good friend, now let me continue staring at this interesting ceiling some more in peace."

Winn: I just stare at Mon-el's miserably sad puppy face, "hey look I know things between you and Kara have been a little bit intense lately, but wait till you hear about this..."

Mon-el: "Well, it doesn't matter anymore Winn!" "She's probably married to some magical twerpy creature by now and he can just snap his fingers and give her everything she wants." "She can be very happy and I'm absolutely not jealous." "Not, in the least!" "It's just these ceiling tiles are really interesting." "There just so interesting for me right now, Winn that I can't stop watching them." "Go away Winn!" "Just please go away," he pleads miserably just dumbfounded why Winn looks so annoyingly chipper and happy!

Winn: "So, I guess you don't want to hear about how Supergirl didn't go through with it and she tricked Mxy into writing his name backwards and she's all alone in her apartment all by herself on Valentine's day..probably waiting for a certain brooding ceiling watcher to come see her, but oh well I'll just let you keep staring at your ceiling instead and..."

Zippppppppppppp! Mon-el with superspeed is completely between Winn and that door with the brightest most relieved smile he could manage. Like a giant weight had been lifted from his heart, he blows a sigh of relief. Fine, I won't get the girl, but maybe we can at least be friends and work together, and maybe I'll just stop by just to tell her how much I appreciate her, but first.

Mon-el: "Winn, please, why are you holding out on me with this great news, buddy...details...lots of details...pleasssseee!"

Winn: "But, you just said..."

Mon-el: "The hell, I said!" "I needs to know now, my friend," as he drags Winn back inside his room.

Winn: "Hey, easy on the shirt, buddy, but it's a really great story..." Hopefully with a happy ending for the both of you. Both of you deserve to be happy, but especially her, Winn says to himself.

Kara's apartment:

Kara POV: I hear another stupid movie in the background on my TV with the guy finally realizing he loves the girl, it's so predictable, it's at the end of the movie he hopes he catches up to her before it's too late, and he arrives & oh no he's too late and than he turns around and he sees her, she didn't leave after all they love each other, they kiss everyone gets to be happy now, except for me!

I just stare at my door as I sit on my couch, than back to my cell phone and than my door again. This was supposed to be a really good day. Last night, I finally admitted to Mon-el I was interested in being with him, after all the ball was in my court, he had already told me he was interested in me. We were about to kiss, I mean really kiss, not the dying & still not knowing what we were kiss we shared, that I never really got to enjoy, thinking he was going to die the whole time, and than stupid Mxy got in our way right when I was supposed to finally, finally have it all!

I wanted to tell Mon-el the truth the whole time, but he's been so impulsive lately, with a magical imp that could just snap his fingers and kill him. That probably could have seen me faltering and telling him the truth from far away in his stupid dimensional plane! But, Mon-el's eyes! Rao, they were so sad! I could look maybe 1 or 2 seconds and I was done! It tore my heart apart in like a million pieces seeing how sad he was. "We're very different, Mon-el!" "Mxy and I will make a great team, a better team than you and me could ever be," and that sad look on his face with my every word I was cutting him down and when I opened my door willing him out of my apartment, because if he stayed there for 30 seconds longer I wasn't going to be able to hold it in anymore he was so sad. I was about to burst! I was not going to be able to hold it in any longer but he left, finally. I took one peek through my peep hole and his head was still down in front of my door and than he just slowly sulked away. I knew right than and there my plan had to work I had to trick Mxy into spelling his name backwards leaving us both alone so we could finally be able to be together.

And the worst part of all is, I did it. I did it, but Mon-el is still upset with me. And even though I did it for his own good, I still hurt him, really badly! And that sad face of his, because of what I did to him, and told him, I just can't shake it. And he won't talk to me! Every time I try to call him, it's right to voice mail, he's obviously still hurt, and I'm all alone in my apartment on Valentine's day staring at my phone and than my door and than my phone again. We should be together right now happy damn it! And this is like the worst Valentine's day ever. At least when I didn't have someone before I could always live vicariously through my friends or watch a romantic movie, but there's a difference between not knowing what your missing and actually knowing your missing someone you care about. I actually know what I'm missing and it's a lot! We should be together right now, but...sigh...we're not...neither of us gets to be happy...Valentine's day...sucks!

-Knock-Knock-Knock-

Kara's neighborhood enroute to her Apartment:

Mon-el POV: OK, I'm just going to go right up there, and be strong Mon-el, she isn't interested in you. You pissed her off one time too many. When am I going to learn to listen to her. Well, it starts today. Right, now! I am going to go right up there to her apartment door and tell her how great she is. How, I admire her. She's literally like the best person I know. And, yes I still care about her deeply, and my feelings sometimes make me do crazy things sometimes, and obviously that's why she doesn't want to be with me, which is very understandable. But, I at least need to get her to accept my apology, and maybe we can at least be friends again. My life is so much better with her in it, no matter what. And, than I need to get the hell out of there before my heart breaks anymore, at least she didn't marry that guy, who knows maybe she'll forgive me one day completely and give me another chance, so why am I staring at this door? I guess staring at her door beats my ceiling any day! Just knock already Mon-el be brave...be brave!

Knock...Knock...Knock! The door opens and the most beautiful woman on Earth opens it and says..."Hi!"

Kara POV: I hear a knock, and hopefully one of my friends is stopping by, so I don't have to be completely alone tonight and than I see the handsomest man I've ever seen in my life! He's here he's actually here! Maybe he'll at least forgive me and maybe I can manage to tell him how I really feel about him.

I say "Hi," he says "Hi," he wants to come in and all I can do is nod...how happy or sad the rest of my night goes depends on what happens next. I never know with Mon-el as my heart beats faster and faster racing along. He could either make my night, or break my night, but I feel this charge in the air, like I finally have hope and can breathe again. All, I can do as he walks in with his head down barely looking at me is to wait for him to turn around holding my breath with anticipation with what he's going to say next.

Mon-el walks in deep breath, folded hands, OK, she let me in, she smiled, so she doesn't hate me, that's 2 for 2. I'm in, so just say what I have to say and get right out.

So Mon-el don't look too deeply into her eyes, because those comets will launch me into space and I'll forget everything I have to say! I have to focus, tell her how I feel, without pissing her off and it's not going to be easy, but she doesn't want to be with me. That's what she told me, so I am going to listen to her this time and get out, hopefully my heart doesn't break too much in the process.

I just take the slightest peak at how beautiful she is as she closes her door walking slowly towards me. Be strong Mon-el...be strong! "I Just want to say your awesome," and I watch how cute she is, she almost looks embarrassed with her head down, and what is that smile..she looks happy for some reason, probably just relieved she got rid of that stupid imp. Keep going Mon-el and stop looking at her, it hurts me more knowing I'm about to lose her when I look her way!

Kara: He still looks a little sad, but he doesn't look mad at me. I still have a chance. He just told me I'm awesome and being Supergirl it's not the first time I've ever heard that before, but coming from him it makes my tummy flutter with that soft steady masculine voice of his and those deep soulful eyes, all I can do is smile and put my head down and I try to say thanks but I'm kind of speechless and still a little bit tongue tied! All I'm thinking is thank you Mon-el for being here...maybe we still have a chance...to get it right between us...for once...

Mon-el: I tell her how amazing she is, like I would never in my wildest dreams have imagined she could trick the most cunning intergalactic trickster without using any violence, Kara is always so hopeful, and coming from Daxam where all my people never seemed to have any hope, I have to admit I'm always expecting the worst, it's just not in my nature, but I look into Kara's eyes, and I'll be damned she keeps making me believe more and more everyday..."which I never should have doubted because, your you!"

Kara: He's just really complimenting me so much, that all I can do is blush, staring at how devastatingly handsome he is. It's like all the oxygen in my room is charged up with this tension and I just want to jump into his arms, run my fingers through his thick wavy hair and just lose myself in a kiss but all I can do is stare at how gorgeous he is and for all the mistakes he makes from time to time he can be so...so sweet when he wants to be, it's like he doesn't even try to be he's just so sweet...I try to tell him again...and my stupid tongue doesn't get tied up this time for some reason..."Thanks!" I blush again for some reason, but this time staring at how stupid handsome he is. Like literally it looks like he's just starting with this really long speech and all I really want to do is jump into his muscular arms and save the talking for later. I mean we've waited long enough. I know he likes me already, and I damned sure know I like him, but I guess he has to say what he has to say...

Mon-el: "I also wanted to say I'm sorry, for acting like an ass." "I've been giving it a lot of thought and I just realized that you are my Kryptonite," and what is that look in Kara's eyes right now, does she know what she's doing to me! This beautiful Kryptonian temptress, is just pulling at my heart and not letting it go, but it's too late...she's moved on already...she's my Kryptonite, but I have to be strong...she's so special..I should have known better...why would she ever want to be with someone like...me...

Kara: "Me?" Oh, Rao, I'm his Kryptonite! He's mine too...but he doesn't need to know that yet! All, I can do is just stare, my boy who keeps getting sweeter and sweeter by the second and it doesn't look like he's even trying, doesn't he know he already had me at, "hi" in the doorway already..just like when we said Hi, the other night!

Mon-el: "No, I mean, my feelings for you." "I've never felt like this about anyone in my life I didn't know that there were this many feelings to even be had." "My emotions, I guess they made me kind of crazy."

Kara: "Yeah, yeah I totally get it, yeah!" I literally am shaking right now. I'm shaking so much that I have to fold my arms over my stomach, just so he doesn't know what he's doing to me. There is no greeting card that could tell me how much he cares about me more than, what he's telling me straight from his heart, does he even know how much he means to me too. He keeps looking down, can't he just look at me, look into my eyes, just once, Mon-el, but still I kind of need to hear what he has to say now. Does, he know he had me at Hi, yet?

Mon-el: "Anyway, I'm really glad you're okay." "And I'm really, really happy that you didn't marry that guy."

Kara: "Me, too." As in me too, I have been sending every signal in the book, at you Mon-el! Like, hello! Like, even when you first opened the door it's been green light all day and all night, all systems go, Mon-el! I've been ready, more than ready since last night! I've been smiling, blushing, speechless, stuttering, nibbling at my lips, licking them, I haven't blinked since you opened the door, my eyes have been looking straight at you, Mon-el. Right at you the entire time! Rao, Alex is right, I must be really bad at this. I am practically banging a drum and blowing a trumpet to come and get it, Mon-el, I'm right here waiting for you.

Mon-el: Anyway, I'll get out of your hair! She deserves so much better than me, just move my feet away from my happy place..one painfully sad step at a time...

Kara: "Wait, Mon-el don't go yet!" I cut off Mon-el so he can't get away and I walk up to him as close as possible, my face is literally inches away from him, he has to know now right? Out of my hair, he's practically touching it with his face, hint, hint Mon-el!

Mon-el: Oh, no after all that she still didn't accept my apology, what else do I have to do, I mean isn't losing her enough, and why is she so close to me all of the sudden? This must be some type of Kryptonian torture technique, having this beautiful Kryptonian, so upclose and personal, but I have to resist she's not interested in me anymore but still why does she have to keep torturing me by putting her gorgeous face inches away from mine, Rao, she is stunning.

OK, deep breath here goes nothing. "I get that you were upset that I wasn't listening to you, and I tried really, really, really hard to listen to you this time, and I heard that you don't really believe we belong together and I respect it..."

Kara: "No, but, Mxy wasn't the only one that I tricked, I didn't mean it, I just said it so you'd let me go, to protect you." "Plus you couldn't have been listening to me so."..Damn he still didn't pick up my signals, not a single one, what else do I have to do, I had to step away for a second from all the heat and tension in the air. I'm waiting and waiting will he just make a move already, just one, and his eyes, they are so intense and I'm feeling so warm and tingly all of the sudden.

Mon-el: "Wait, wait so you didn't mean any of that, that you said?" What is it with these Kryptonian women. Didn't she just tell me we're not a match and now she's tricking me again, too. Wait, a second did she just say she tricked me about...Poor Mxy never had a chance, and like me too, Kara. Me, too.

Kara: "Well, the first bit about your infuriating male ego, that part I meant..giggling."...keep teasing him, he's coming along...I think I finally got him to finally bite on my little hook.

Mon-el: "OK...OK...OK," now she's just teasing me now...and I've been going crazy and out of my mind this whole time, while she..while she was...

Kara: "But the second part about us not being a match, I didn't mean that, not at all," like hello, Mon-el open for business, come and get it, like these clothes could come off themselves, but they don't have to if you know what I mean...

Mon-el- "Wow, uhh your good, you are good."...and wait just a second, you mean this whole damned time I've been dying over here and she actually wanted to give me another chance the whole damned time?

Kara: "Heh, heh, heh, well..." Well, look what we have here tall, dark and handsome getting a little bit closer to me now and he's not looking at my shoes anymore either!

Mon-el: "Well, you got rid of Mxy." OK, Mon-el small talk, walk towards the pretty girl and hopefully it will lead to no talk! We, are so close, now please I can't take anymore rejection from her, please...

kara: "I did!" Like he's really close, like really, really close...& look at his eyes, they are so intense! Where am I? I think I got lost in them again! Please Mon-el I need...I need something...really...really badly..right here and right now...and it's...it's...been a long time coming!

Mon-el: "That means...uhh...nothing is stopping us." If she says nothing is stopping us, I'm going for it, I'm either going to kiss the prettiest girl on the planet or getting knocked the hell out! No, matter what happens now, it was worth it!

Kara: Nope, uhh..nothing is...stopping us..whispered..oh Rao..I think he just figured out what I need. He's really close, his eyes are so intense, same Mon-el..same!

Mon-el: She stopped talking and she's just staring at me, what am I waiting for, I think she just said she isn't going to stop me!

Longfully staring into each others eyes. Kara into Monel's heated sparkling grays and Mon-el into Kara's ocean blue eyes, neither can breathe, neither can blink..5 seconds feels like 5 minutes...we're just so close...let's just go a little bit closer and see what happens...

Mon-el goes for it with superspeed...Kara goes for it with superspeed hard...looking into each other's beautiful eyes the entire time..their lips crash into each others...all the heat...all the passion...sweet lips running softly over hers very lovingly, while the other sweet lips are nibbling and yearning hungrily for his soft lips in return, gliding along with each others lips full of passion and completely out of control..both Kara and Mon-el's eyes flutter closed...Mmmmmmmm...Mmmmmmmmmm!

Kara pulls him in tight feeling his rock hard body crashing into her forcefully as all her conscious thought floats away to intense heated passion. Kara grips Mon-el tight, slowly running her fingers along his rock hard back exploring every inch of her hot Daxamite boyfriend, she runs her fingers along his neck and back and as she feels Mon-els grip pulling her in even closer she slowly runs her fingers over his chest...mmmmmmmmm...kissing him so sweet and deeply, she gives Mon-el one really big Supergirl kiss pushing his sweet sexy lips back hard hungering for his love and than...mmmmmm he crashes his lips forcefully back at me and my feet are giving way to nothing as we both crash into my couch. As Kara feels Mon-el kissing her hard into the couch, all Kara can do is moan as she runs her fingers through Mon-el's soft hair, along his chest and than pulling him in welcoming her very happy Valentine's night that was only just getting warmed up.

Mon-el pulls Kara in tight along her waist, feeling Kara's soft lips just devouring my lips is making me so hot as I kiss along her sweet sexy lips our tongues slowly caress, I feel her superstrength testing me as she presses her lips over mine, I press back forcefully moaning into this beautiful woman's mouth, I caress her neck pulling her in and this woman forcefully almost kisses me 5 inches back and I'm gone as I kiss her back hard passionately, I feel her pulling me in as I push her down to her couch, I feel her caressing my hair and chest, I'm exploding with heat as I caress her soft pretty face, I no longer control my body, she does. If she kisses me I'm kissing her back, she rubs me and I'm rubbing her too, her moans, make me moan, I feel the wetness of her sweet kisses arousing my passion. Our bodies press closer and closer together. I don't remember how long we were on that couch, but with Kara, I always follow her lead as after minutes, hours, days who knows, I feel her forcefully pushing me up from the couch, I almost thought she was rejecting me but the heated look she was giving me with her heavy breathing, and panting and the way she was nibbling at her lips and than if that didn't get me she pulled me by my shirt towards her bedroom, "come with me Mon-el, if you want to live!" She giggles with a sexually explicit laugh and I follow hungrily yearning for her. I'd do anything for her!

Kara continues kissing Mon-el the heat of his hands caressing along her body has made her body warm and throbbing and aching for his touch, but these stupid clothes are in the way, I need...I need him to...I push him off and for a second I see his disappointed face as I take a deep breath, "come with me now, Mon-el...if you want to live," I laugh and smile, letting him know I'm not even close to done with him yet! I see his hunger through his stare, and Rao, I'm thirsty too...so..so thirsty, as I literally drag him by his shirt into my bed, tugging at his blue shirt to come off as our lips crash hard but pull away over and over again just to get another button off...kiss one button...kiss..two buttons..kiss...there's too many damned buttons..rip off all the buttons...shirt went somewhere...more kissing...

Mon-el moans as this beautiful teasing vixen continues to stroke along his body, undoing his shirt between kisses...mmmmm...m-my t-turn...mmmmmm...as he slowly starts lifting up her shirt to her belly button...mmmm...kiss..lifts up the shirt a litle bit more up to her breasts...kiss...& than shirt flies somewhere...kisss..kisss... ...kisskiss...mmmmmmmmm...

Kara slowly pulls away from another kiss and her jaw drops, seeing Mon-els rock hard chest and abs always affected me even when I wasn't in heat...like I am right now...

Mon-el's mouth drops as he sees her thin muscularly firm body her firm breasts defying gravity and were perky and waited for him, but he was having a hard time swallowing, she is so gorgeous...she is Super...and than I see her pulling down her jeans and I match her pulling down my jeans, she takes her socks off and just when I finish she knocks my socks off as she crashes into me we end up flying into her bed.

I pin Mon-el into my bed and the electricity and tingles as our bodies collide sends sparks through my entire body, I feel his gentle touch causing explosions of heat and passion everywhere I feel his touch. I feel warm and completely out of control like he was telling me earlier, I really get that now. I'm out of control too, Mon-el as I slowly feel something I've never felt before as he slowly goes inside of me all I feel is passion, my first time is my best time, as I laugh with pure joy as we kiss I hear him laughing too...Rao...he's amazing...and he's all mine.

I feel Kara literally running into me into her bed, I swear I heard something pop, from the bed, but I don't care as the sexiest, nakedest woman on Earth crashes into me her boobs make contact with my chest her lips are suckling over mine, I feel her tongue slowly stroking into mine, I am totally lost in hot sensations, I caress her jaw and caress and tickle at her ear and she chuckles as we kiss, making me laugh in between her lips in pure pleasure my member thrusts into Kara, and I hear her squeal and than she smiles and moans into my lips I feel so much heat and passion I feel her nails scratching into my back, and I moan and she moans, I cup her nipples she moans again she strokes my chest I moan, a lot of moaning, kissing and sex, and it was a passion filled night before we both finally drifted away together in bliss.

As Mon-el continues to thrust inside me, all I feel are waves of passion as we both collide, our moans are like a conversation that I never want to end. I can't get enough of this sexy Daxamite as I continued to find out that he is more than strong enough for the hardest, deepest most passionate kisses I have and than he lays me out with an equally hard kiss and I swear I'm seeing stars with heat and passion. I feel his sweaty body dripping against my sweaty body, our feet start caressing against each other's feet...mmmmm...so...so...mmmmmmmm...I feel...what is that...as I orgasm for my first but not last time of the night...I lose track of time as I slowly drift off peacefully into the arms of the sexiest man alive.

Morning at Kara's Apartment:

Kara: MMMMMMMM..why do I feel so...mmmmm...ohhhh...it's..we're still...wow...he's so cute when he's asleep...I smile... I want to kiss him again, but he's so peaceful and cute in his sleep and after what he did to me last night..he deserves his rest, and like wow...I thought people said the first time wasn't supposed to be that good, if that was bad sex, I might not be able to walk again let alone fly, the next time we do it, I hope. I'm just so tingly right now...I continue staring longingly at Mon-el he is so beautiful, I could cry, so innocent looking in his sleep. I really, really want to do that again...but I don't have the heart to wake him, but he is so temptingly waiting for me in my bed, but no, not right now...but I have all this energy...I'm so happy and excited I have to..I have to do something...I have to...fly!

Supergirl: I am so happy and laughing I don't remember half of what I did that morning, I stopped a bunch of robbers I think, but while I was laughing and punching them out at the same time it was such a blur a couple of them got so scared with me laughing so much they just gave up without a fight, I think I actually delivered a litter of puppies, saved a kitten from a tree, the kids asked me why I was smiling so much they thought it was just because I loved puppies and kittens so much, well it was partly true, anyway I helped a tugboat pull a tanker, just because I just felt like it, I was so happy...please...please I hope Mon-el is up soon...I need..I need...flowers...and coffee. Yes, he deserves that and so much more and...I...I...I'm just so happy as I fly back into my apartment.

Mon-el as he slowly wakes up feels so happy as he slowly realizes he's in Kara's bed, as he slowly turns towards her side of the bed his happy anticipation slowly fades...she isn't here..."oh no was it that bad?" She actually left her own apartment was I really that badddd...but I mean she was really loud last night and I've never had sex for that long of a time in my life with anyone...maybe could it possibly be..because..."was I that gooooood".. she had to leave...because...I was just so much man for her, I smile, if she liked it at all I will thank my lucky stars.

And than for the heck of it as I continued to worry about how Kara felt about last night, because when you spend time with Supergirl for a while, sometimes the best way to know what she's up to, is to turn on the news..now that maybe...maybe we're a thing..the news might actually be...awesome and than as I turn it on Supergirl is the lead story doing Supergirl things at what would have to be a record pace even for her, I think, or at least I hope...maybe some of that was because of...me? I laugh as I take a shower and laugh that she had a change of clothes waiting for me. Just as I get my clothes on I hear a familiar swoop, that womans timing is well...it's just Super!

Supergirl: I smile as I swoop into my apartment staring at Mon-el's chiseled toned back through his black T-shirt. He looks so good in that, well he pretty much looks good in anything. "Morning!" He smiles, and says, "Hi!" I finally got to say it to my boyfriend the morning after...you know. As he turns around I smile as I hand him some discounted day after Valentine's day flowers and coffee. "I got you these!" The smile on Mon-el's face just fills my heart with happiness.

Mon-el: "What a gentleman!" I laugh as I hear Supergirl giggle slightly, I love when I make her laugh. I know sometimes she pretends she doesn't laugh, but with my superhearing I can hear her laughing even when she's out of sight. As I try to follow her she tells me to hang on one second and literally a second later she's already changed & her hair is done...I know I might be repeating myself, but she really is Super! As I watch her approaching, I literally don't know what to do with these flowers and I see this lamp and just fit it in and the giggle coming from Kara, just makes me smile with happiness, she has the sweetest laugh imaginable! Like puppies and kittens stuck and trapped fumbling to get out of a blanket cute! "Hi!" There is that dangerous word again that has lead us to almost and real kisses so many times now, as I watch her shly smiling walking slightly away from me as I finish up my coffee.

Kara: As I giggle at Mon-el being Mon-el literally using my lamp as a vase, Rao, he is so funny... as I walk past him he needs time to finish his coffee and I need time because...like wow he was amazing last night. "Huhhh...heh...so I, I had a really nice timeeee!" I swing my arms around nervously and than clutch them behind my back nervously, as I see his smiling face...my nervousness is only that I could lose control if I look too deeply in his eyes...and of course that beautiful smile of his...makes me only want to smile more too...

Mon-el: "Yeah, me too," seeing her smile I grab her at her waist and she puts her arms immediately around my neck smiling just so bright and shiny, but still.. "Umm, one note though."...I need to tell her this as much as I care about her, she really scared me that she didn't like me when I woke up without her...tread lightly though Mon-el...ask..but don't insist...

Kara: "OK!" I know he likes me now, so what silly serious thing is he going to hit me with this time.

Mon-el: "I would like to wake up next to you." Before I can even worry that she was going to be mad at me. I see her face really getting soft and when I hear Kara managing to say Awww...and I manage to say "You Know."...I was about to say...You know I was really worried when I woke up without you that you were having second thoughts and it really scared me, Kara...of course she planted the sweetest kiss imaginable where she was was sucking on my lips so softly I could hear the crackle of our saliva, and I was so lost in the kiss and than as I started heading back for seconds she pulls away again telling me about breaking human noses and she literally found a way to tell me it was 4 without out and out telling me it was 4, she is so Kara, giggling, smiling just hanging into my arms, and blushing, and I'm just so happy, right here and right now.

Kara: "...Awwwww..." As Mon-el holds me in his arms and his one demand from me was that he wanted to wake up next to me, I was done literally my smile was flying loose and free as I fastened my lips over my equally sweet Daxamites lips and just needed to breathe the same air he breathes for a moment, damn this boy is sweet! MMMMMMMMM, and than I start remembering the last time I kissed someone this hard and the other times and as I feel Mon-el coming towards me for another kiss I accidentally pull away laughing at how many noses I've sent to an operating table. I can't even say the number, so I say less than 5, of course Mon-el was going to say 4...actually I hate to admit this, as I am Supergirl and I don't normally lie, it actually was 5, but that's just between you and me, OK...shhhhhhhh!

Mon-el: I just laugh as Kara leans into me laughing about how many noses she broken, she's krinkling it's probably 5 or maybe even 6, but who cares as I move in for another kiss...MMMMMM...smack..."Hey so since you got your little superheroing out of the way for the day, can we maybe just stay hereeeeeeee."...I just feel her leaning into me...I'm just so happy I just want to spend as much time with this beautiful woman as possible, she just makes me so damned happy!

Kara: "Aww gosh..I really don't know."..I hear him say "Yes..yes..yes."..I say "no..no...no...we have to be at the DEO in like 20 minutes." And than he boos me of course, gosh he's funny!..."Boooooooooooooo!" I toss him his jacket.

Kara: "I know...I know!" "Speaking of which umm can we just keep this quiet?

Mon-el: "What you mean you don't want people to know?"

Kara: "No..no I do..it's not that it's just..it's just for now." "The last time I liked someone everyone in my life watched and commented on it and I just really don't want that to happen to us."

Mon-el: "Ummm, so there is an us."

Kara- "Yeah."

Monel- "Yeah." "I like that." "OK, we can keep it quiet."

DEO:

Elevator ride:

Kara: Just holding my boyfriends hand, OK, Kara just chill, just because you just had sex last night with sexiest Daxamite that ever lived and he more than popped my cherry, he popped everything, all my cherries, more than once, but chill Kara. Play it cool. Relax! Especially around Alex. She sniffs things out way to fast. I have to keep my crinkle in check. Check! Mon-el already promised, he isn't going to tell a soul check. Wow, this is a really long elevator ride and oh, it feels so good holding his hand, but we're on our floor now, it feels good, but still..."Mon-el you have to let go of my hand now, remember you promised to be chill!"

Mon-el: I am the luckiest Daxamite on Earth, yes I'm the only Daxamite on Earth, but I can't help it, if it's who I am. If, I was human I would be the luckiest human on Earth, because Kara Danvers is my girlfriend, Oh Rao, I am so happy! Like in a million, billion years I would have never thought she would have even considered going out with me and when I got closer to her and she blasted me with those heat seeking blue eyes of hers, that was a lot of heat and passion in the solar system behind those eyes, I was completely lost in them and than she said nothing was stopping us and believe me nothing did for hours! Last night was so amazing, it was the best sex of my entire life and I'm so very happy it was like I was in Heaven with this beautiful Kryptonian angel and than I woke up and she made me happy again, and oh yeah elevator ride is over, Kara is letting go of my hand, but I still feel the heat from her touch, but still I'll just keep my promise and I won't tell anyone, not a soul, just I can't stop smiling. I'm just so damned happy! When I was the Prince on Daxam I had parades for much smaller things than this, what's it been 5-6 seconds now...how can I possibly hold out any longer...I'm about to burst, just hold it in..it's 8 long really, really long seconds now and...

Kara: So far, so good, just another day, besides losing my virginity, nothing else really major, he's keeping his promise, he's chill, he's cool and...

Mon-el (10 seconds later): "Hey everybody...CLAP!" "Ahhh, quick thing." "Kara and I are dating." "Yes, it's awesome, yes we are very happy and your jealousy is appropriate." "You can carry on now, thank you so much."

Kara: "10 seconds." "It lasted we just walked in for 10 seconds."

Mon-el: "Very short." "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." "I mean back on Daxam, they used to throw parties when people got together, your lucky I didn't arrange a parade."

Kara: "Ha...ha..., exasperated nervous laugh as she slowly approaches a smirking Alex and the disapproving, approving face of J'onn.

Mon-el: "I'm just saying."

Kara: "Can we just pretend like that never happened?" Kara stares nervously at J'onn whose arms are crossed over his chest without the slightest hint of emotion. Alex's neutral face had the slightest smirk threatening to explode in a powerful grin the moment Mon-el literally shouted to the rooftops he was dating Kara and the embarrassed but guilty face Kara was making at Mon-el the entire time was hilarious. Alex's smile kept growing and growing as she watched the slow walking tortured face of her sister when she and Mon-el finally arrived her smile faded the second she took a peak at J'onn's stoic face again.

J'onn started making his speech about HR and sexual harassment seminar's...and Alex let Kara and Mon-el stew in it for about a minute and than her smile just exploded again as she literally power walked up to Kara, grabbing her hand, "come with me, you need to tell me everything, and than tell me again but with more details please?"

Kara: ..."But...what about those papers and the seminars?"

Alex: "Just ignore, him, he's a big softy, he's been rooting for you two almost as long as I was." "He's just messing with you." Alex smiles as she sees Kara's relaxed face. Of course, what J'onn said was still kind of true, but I'll be damned if those two are worrying about that today, it can wait!

J'onn was about to object, but he really was happy for the both of them, and seeing Alex and Kara smiling and laughing and talking about her new relationship as Kara kept pointing at Mon-el every once and a while made him feel so good. I'm just happy their both happy...

Winn: Winn, just powerwalked up to Mon-el! "OK, Mon-el I'm coming in for it please don't break my hand like last time."

Mon-el: Watches and fistbumps Winns hand, than shakes Winn's hand, their hands slide forward clasping each others forearm, they make a gun pose with their hands and put it back in their holster, "that was one time and it wasn't broken Winn."

Winn: "It was close enough to almost breaking it really, hurt, but never mind that, buddy, you and Kara?" "That's amazing." It's about time!" "I always knew the way you two looked at each other, so the other night when you dashed off after our talk...?"

Mon-el: OK, straight face, Kara would not want me to tell him too much, I stare at Kara smiling in the distance hearing her talking about us and I'm like the hell with that, she's opened up the floodgates, "so anyway, Winn, I was going in there like I was just going to tell her how I felt about her and to be perfectly honest, I didn't know, not in my wildest dreams that she might still have felt the same way about me, and after probably making myself look like a fool a couple times."

Winn: "Just a couple, I mean come on..."

Mon-el: "Do, you want to hear the story or not?"

Winn: "Just keep going, it's only a couple...whisper...in dog years..."

Mon-el: "That's like not very much, I got you anyway so I just told her how great she is and I apologized for you know...being...me...and she told me she wanted to give us a shot from the beginning and I'm not going to kiss and tell or nothing but I know her apartment was shaking a couple times...just saying."

Winn: "So, you stayed over, I don't remember Kara ever doing that before, she must really like you and on Valentines night, it's like even though it might be your future anniversary, it's like you got off lucky this year..."

Mon-el's smile slowly turned into a slight frown..."ummm...Winn...what do you mean, what exactly is this Valenteen's day again?" The more he, hears the more he frowns, his face starts to grow pale...Aww crap, you mean I already screwed it up already, is this like a record or something..."

Winn: Winn smiled totally oblivious to Mon-el's slightly concerned face. "Oh, you know, normally on Valentine's day, that's the day you try to provide as much romance as possible to your girlfriend, normally it's flowers, and cards and candy and pledging your undying love, maybe a nice gift and dinner, but you don't have to worry about a thing, you just bypassed all of that and...ZIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! "Hey, where did he just go?" "He was just right here, like 10 seconds ago?"

Mon-el: Long gone from the DEO, oh crap, all this time..I was so happy, Kara is so sneaky, she's probably really mad at me, but she didn't tell me yet, or maybe she doesn't realize somehow that I messed up, I have to make it up to her..I have to...

-To Be continued-

Author's final notes: Originally I thought I was just going to go straight to my actual story, but as I started rewatching the scenes which actually happened on Valentines day, I decided I couldn't just gloss over it. I ran a little bit long in my POVS, so I decided to maybe do at least my first multiple chapter season 2 story. The most this is going to go is one or two more chapters, I won't know until I start writing it out from my notes. Encouragement helps to motivate me to keep writing, so if you like what I wrote so far, let me know it, and than I'll try to do justice to my little story idea that's floating in my head to try to do my part to make this long hiatus maybe slightly better.


	2. Chapter 2 The Gifts that Keep on Giving

Belated Valenteen

by jaymack33

Summary: After learning all the things he should have done for Kara on a normal Valentine's day, Mon-el's misunderstands & races out thinking of how many ways he can make it up to her without her picking up on what he's doing. Kara loves how attentive he was being in the beginning, but starts to get nervous as she talks about him with Alex. As Mon-el being extra keeps escalating, Alex sees something that Mon-el is doing that deeply worries her and she has to tell Kara. When he appears to be going way too far, kind of crazy even, Kara is really , really nervous how far her Daxamite boyfriend is willing to go and...your just going to have to finish the story to find out what's next. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on your point of view there is one more chapter to go for the conclusion of this story!

Author's notes: It's really weird how this chapter was basically supposed to be the entire story. Like I was originally going to start with Mon-el's quick thing speech, Winn tells Mon-el something he misunderstands and boom. But, I figured this story was probably the only time I would consider tackling the end of the Mxy episode in one of my stories, so I decided to go with it and the rest of my story was so interlinked with that moment, I just decided to see what I could do. I was going to end it with this chapter too, but than there was a certain scene that I hadn't thought about at the time but I think it's a really great cliffhanger, and I just couldn't resist. So, yes this is now officially confirmed a 3 chapter story, I hope you like chapter 2 and let me know what you think and it will motivate me to give the little reveal to the cliffhanger of this chapter and the conclusion of this story in chapter 3.

Characters: Winn, Kara, Alex, Mon-el, & Eve

Chapter 2: The Gifts that Keep on Giving

DEO:

Kara gives Alex details about her new relationship with Mon-el:

Alex: "So, I did tell you that he might be worth a shot, but that was a few weeks ago, could you fill in the blanks for your curious sister who will be literally hanging on your every word, starting right now!"

Kara: Kara, took one last look at Mon-el who flashed his beautiful smile in my direction and I smiled back at him as he started talking with Winn...well if he's going to talk so will I. "Well, actually it didn't start quite as well as I thought it would as just as I was about to tell him that I was interested in giving us a shot he was going on an actual date with Eve...Eve Tessmacher...!" I stll feel the slight lingering pain, that he couldn't have waited just a little bit longer!

Alex: "Oh, really this is getting good, so how does Mon-el go from dating her to dating you?" "Please connect the dots for me please, preferably all of them...your sister really needs to know it and she needs to know it now!"

Kara: "Well anyway, it's kind of funny so like I literally felt like I got hit with a gut punch, I couldn't breathe, I could barely even face him, I was just about avoiding him at every turn, and when I finally saw him at the bar not too long ago, I kind of asked him about how his date went and he told me it was great, but he kind of said great a lot and he kind of changed the subject rather quickly, and I didn't really pick up on it at the time until a little later when I ran into Eve..."

Alex: "Continue, please...your sister needs to know more...please?"

Kara: "So, like I asked her about her date and than she said it was the worst date she ever had..."Ha" (Alex in the background)...and than I started listing off things I thought would annoy her about Mon..I mean Mike...it's an extensive list as you know, Alex...I mean he is so lucky...I like him so much anyway...well anyway...apparently it wasn't one that was on my list...apparently all he talked about on their date was me."...

Alex- "Ha,ha,ha,ha" (Alex in the background again), please, please continue!"

Kara: "Well, I happened to be smashing the usual concrete blocks that I usually do when I'm letting off some steam." "This time it was about James questioning me about Lena and maybe just a little bit...just a little bit about...just a teensy bit about..."

Alex: "Like keep going, no need for a spoiler alert, I know it was Mon-el and it was more than a teensy bit, but please continue..."

Kara: "Well, so Mon-el saw me sort of...kind of sort of..."

Alex: "PMSING?"

Kara: "Hey, do you want the story or not, no lip from the sister gallery!" Kara watches Alex literally mimicking zipping her lip and tossing the key. "So, Mon-el came over and we started talking he noticed of course that I was kind of sort of avoiding him and he brought up what was going on with Lena and how I trusted her and I thought he was questioning it too, and of course he proved me wrong, as he was just saying I believe in people like...him...and right than and there his honesty made me slip up and admit I had been avoiding him because I was mad at him because I thought he was dating Eve...and than and you with the smirk over there, Alex...no smirking..."

Alex- "Hey I said I would be quiet...but come on, Kara?"

Kara: "Alright fine...well anyway he noticed my slip and asked me about it and he caught me off guard again, I was not ready for that conversation right than and there...so I kind of sort of not lied persay, but I said I wasn't mad just I was surprised...that he was dating so quickly because if he really liked me instead why would he do that and than he saw right through me again and asked me why it bothered me since I don't care about him like that and I just bolted I was not ready for it...nope..."

Alex: "Ohh...this is getting sooooo gooood!"

Kara: "Fine, so I had to really run it through my head back in my apartment working up the courage to tell him how, I feel, that I would like to have a relationship with him, I was still scared, I might get hurt, I don't like being vulnerable but eventually I texted him to come over and after talking around it I basically told him I wanted to try to give us a shot and I literally went right up to him looked into his dark beautiful hopeful eyes, we were literally inches away from kissing...I wanted that kiss so...so bady...and than that stupid Mxyzptlk came right than and there ruining everything...uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Alex: "So, good!" "Please continue story time with Kara Danvers!"

Kara: "Well, so skipping over that stupid imp damn near ruining everything, I mean I had to literally lie to Mon-el again and tell him I wasn't interested in him so Mxy wouldn't kill him, to buy me enough time to send that stupid imp back where he came from and than I had to wait, Mon-el was really giving me the cold shoulder, afterwards and I was losing hope as my Valentine's day was literally running down the drain, but he wouldn't answer his phone and just as all my hope was being dashed my handsome future boyfriend came in looking all mopey, but cute, but really sad and I literally listened to him go on and on about how he respects my decision and accepted that we couldn't work out while I was literally undressing him with my eyes the entire time and...than he was literally about to go...and than I pretty much spilled the beans that I still wanted to start a relationship with him and only pretended I wasn't interested to protect him and soon...ummm...stuff happened..."

Alex: "What kind of stuff...laughs..."

Kara: "Ummm...kissing...and maybe some naked stuff...toooo..lots of naked stuff..."

Alex: "So, this is the part your going to leave out, like literally every boyfriend story you've ever told me ended in you walking with them to the hospital, but this is the one your leaving out...just one question, last question, it was your first time righttttt?" "Hahaha," more laughter followed!

Kara: Kara, just blushed..."ummmm it..and this is my last answer...Alex...my final answer...it was my first...and my second...and my third...and my fourth time..OK?" "Is that enough information for you?"

Alex: I just hug my sister, "welcome to the club, I hope everything works out for you and hey...where did go all of the sudden?"

Kara: Kara looks back at Winn all by himself & goes, up to him. "Hey, Winn, what happened where did Mon-el go, did you say anything, did he say anything?"

Winn: "No, I mean we were just talking a few minutes ago." "I told him how great it was that you two are finally together, Lord, knows we've all known for a while, Kara, and just that...that it was kind of cool that your anniversary of getting together is probably going to be Valentine's day and that he was really lucky closing out Valentine's day with you." "Like you couldn't have celebrated Valentine's day any better until next year, and that was it, and than he just split."

Kara: So, I dial up Mon-el on my phone, "Hi, umm Mon-el what happened, where are you right now?"

Mon-el: "Umm, Kara I kind of forgot to return a libary book, I had forgotten about and I didn't want to be charged a penalty for it being overdue..."

Kara: Say, what...I said to myself. Like, really Mon-el...really...I said to myself again. That's the best he could come up with..."Ummmm, OK, so you will see me later though of course."

Mon-el: "Absolutely of course..of course."..Damn it why do I repeat myself when I'm lying...well partially lying anyway...of course...

Kara: "Bye, see you later, Mon-el!" He says bye, back and I go right to, Winn! "Please tell me you can show me in the satellite where he went to and why and..."

Winn: "Well, this could be seen as a breach of trust on a budding relationship but."..Winnn takes a look at Kara's furious eyes as her mouth scrunched up really tight, "well Mon-el probably has a good explanation for..."..Winn was scared as he punched in the feed from the satellite as it followed Mon-el to the...to the...

To the Library? Kara's mouth just dropped, what? He was actually telling the truth!

Alex just walked by, "hey he's your boyfriend, not mine...she just laughed."

The Library:

Mike Matthews: OK, Google search...Valenteen...Valenteen...wait it's a girl's name...that isn't right I think...wait how about Valenteens day maybe...ohhhh, it's Valentines day. Well, I guess that's why I came here in the first place to learn everything I need to know about Valentine's day, without Kara, knowing about like my search history as I better make this up to her quickly before she finds out...I'm actually surprised she hasn't called me out on this already because as I look over the list of things to do on Valentine's day I haven't done any of that stuff yet, she bought me flowers and coffee, I'm in deep shiiiit if I don't do something quick!

Wikipedia: Valentine's Day!

Well glossing over all this boring history stuff, it is a day celebrating romantic love. A day for cards, flowers, chocolate hearts, gifts, romantic dinners, poetry, proclamation of love and apparently there is this stupid cupid fellow who shoots people with arrows that make people fall in love, maybe that's why Kara fell for me too, I wouldn't think it would work on Kara, maybe it had Kryptonite on it...well I'll take it either way...I just need to figure out how to check off my list without Kara finding out these are all to makeup for me not remembering...well I mean I didn't really know until now, but still I have to make it up to her I have to!

Kara's Apartment:

Knock-knock-Knock

Kara still in her spotted striped button shirt and dark skirt opens the door and smiles as she sees Mon-el smiling with his hands behind his back in his gray shirt much lighter than his darker grey eyes and of course those tight fitting jeans and did I say tight fitting yet...and why did I even doubt him and..."Mon-el what do you have behind your back?"

Mon-el: "Oh, these flowers are for you Kara!" I smile hoping she doesn't call me out that these are discounted next day Valentines Roses.

Kara: Kara's eyes stare at the flowers with deep concentration, worrying Mon-el as her crinkle really starts crinkling. "Say, Mon-el your not supposed to be regifting me flowers, I already gave these to you...!"

Mon-el: "Kara, what are you talking about I didn't..."

Kara: "I still see my tag."...she teases Mon-el.

Mon-el: "I don't see a...a...tag..."

Kara: "Ha, ha, made you look."

Mon-el: "So, hey Kara, I've been thinking, now that I am your boyfriend, and you are my girlfriend, maybe we can go out...like on a...on a date...?"

Kara: Kara puts her hand on her chin, in deep concentration with a very deep serious face making Mon-el really, really nervous...

Mon-el: I knew it she is mad about it, I was too late and...

Kara: "Heh, heh, heh, heh."..her soft laughter went through her hand covering her mouth with a big smile on her face..her eyes just lighting up with happiness.."so where do you want to go...boy...friend..?"

Mon-el: Mon-el sighs with relief, ahhh..."well I was thinking since I know you like Potstickers, maybe we could actually go into the Asian Grill instead of ordering out from it for a change." I smile waiting for Kara to reciprocate...and she does. I put my arm out and she takes it smiling back at me but then she stops putting me in her arms looking at me seriously again.

Kara: "One note though!"

Mon-el: "OK?" "I think we've done this before?"

Kara seriously looking into his eyes pulls his glasses out of his jacket pocket..."don't forget your glasses Mike Matthews!" "On dates I'm dating you but in my apartment though I have to level with you that I will probably be cheating on you with some handsome Daxamite named Mon-el, just so you know for the record, any problem with that, Mike?"

Mike: "Umm, nope, uhh when does Mon-el want you back home to see you?"

Kara: "Oh, I don't know, I think we should both surprise him," I giggle giving him a small kiss..."MMMMMMMMMMM!"

Mike: "MMMMMMMMMMMM."...so this is what Heaven tastes like!

Asian Grill:

Kara: "Ha, ha, ha."..I can't help laughing watching Mon-el...I mean Mike trying to drink his soup with the chopsticks!  
Mike: "What?" "This is really, really hard, Kara, I don't see how anyone even from their culture can drink this soup with these sticks."

Kara: "Here, let me show you how it's done," she picks up Mike's chopsticks..

Mike watches hoping to learn from the grandmaster and than he just laughs as Kara takes his soup bowl, puts down the chopsticks and drinks it out of the soup spoon on the table...Mike just laughs shaking his head at Kara..."just amazing."...

Kara: "I am amazing, aren't I."..she laughs..."mmmm speaking of amazing your soup is really...well it was really good...mmmmmmmmm!" "Actually no there is a little bit left here," she hands him the spoon with the last bit of soup on it.

Mike: Mike sips it wondering if the soup tastes better after Kara's lips have been on it, I think it does somehow...it was worth it, but remind me never to share food with Kara anymore...sheesh...I really do like her a lot and she's really cute, but she is serious about her food. I watch her with the chopstick picking up a potsticker and easily shoving it in her mouth and than another one, making the cutest chipmunk cheeks imaginable...MMMMMMM (I hear her and that sound does things to me that I could not describe without it being in a sexual way).

Kara: I watch him there with his empty bowl of soup and I feel bad and he's still fumbling around with his chopsticks, so I walk over behind him and give him a hug..Mmmmmmmmm. "So, let me show you how it's done."

Mike: "I think the last time that happened you got to eat all the food and I got to watch you do it."

Kara: "No, that was just lesson one, Mike, for lesson two here give me your hand, and you hold the chopsticks like this easy carefully," I guide his hand and the chopsticks to a potsticker and he almost loses it twice even with my help, I giggle but soon my boyfriend Mike is eating a couple of the potstickers on his own, and this is a really good first date, I have to say, really good date!

Mike: I just stare at Kara for a while after enjoying our meal together, as I walk her back to her apartment, and she looks into my eyes and I into hers.

Kara: "So, look, ummm Mon-el I do have to get up early for work, but if you want to come in, we could...maybe you know."...I take my finger at him indicating for him to go in my door and like for stuff to happen.

Mike: "Actually Kara, I have something I need to do, I almost forgot."...I turn around and start to walk away...

Kara: Kara's mouth is just wide open..."What?"

Mike: "Yeah, now I remember I turn right back right into Kara's arms grinning and giving her a deep kiss...MMMMMMMMM...I think I just kicked the door closed or something with the back of my foot as I carry Kara vertically in my arms..with muscle memory I kind of get us..it should be somewhere here...somewhere and I trip and we land on her couch again into another deep kiss...my glasses went flying somewhere, I guess Kara is cheating on me with that bastard Mon-el again! That lucky bastard!

Mon-el: I wake up the next day, yeah I'm naked again, and so what do you blame me, you would too..and I see a note on Kara's side of the bed...

Kara's Note:

Sorry, I had to go to work, Mon, see you later,  
3 Kara

Mike: I put my glasses back on, that reminds me I already gave her flowers, we had our first official date, and now the next thing on my list.

Catco:

Mike Matthews: So, I walk out through the elevator and there she is...Eve Tessmacher...it's kind of funny she kind of was my girlfriend for like about 30 minutes or so..give or take I clutch at the almost heart shaped box, that I kind of cut the top part of the heart out to make it look a little bit more like the House of El, it's thoughtful and it disguises that I am making up for Valentine's day, pretty sneaky, huh?

Eve Tessmacher: Eve smiles as she sees Mike coming through the doors. "Look, I don't care how much chocolate you give me, well, I might think about it Mike but still, no I'm still not taking you back, you hear me!"

Mike: "Well, actually these are for..."

Eve: "Kara, of course, everyone knows, I truly believe the only people that actually didn't know was you and Kara, I mean come on the way you two looked at each other and you two like have absolutely no personal space your always touching or inches from each other...like come on already...obvious much?"

Mike: "Yeah, very funny, but seriously Eve, umm I'm kind of in trouble with her and I really need to give these to Kara."

Eve: "Already?" "Why, what did you do now?" "Did, you talk about me the whole time in your date or something, too?"

Mike: I just look at her, "really funny, no seriously, like we literally just got together for the first time Valentine's night, but I didn't really get her anything, so I have to make it up to her anyway I can."

Eve: "Pffffhaaaa!"

Mike: "What?"

Eve: "Nothing, you, go...go do that and give that to Kara, that will make it all better."...oh, my this is going to be so good. He, actually doesn't know, he's fine, now if next year come's along and he's doing this shit he will so be in the doghouse and he'll be wearing that chocolate triangle as a hat...you know a better person than me would tell him and just take him out of his misery...but no after slaving away all these years and that horrible date he gave me...nope...I'm going to watch this unfold and get the deets with Kara later...much...much later...after all is said and done...nope I'm not telling anyone this is just too...too funny! "Hahahaha!"

Karas's desk:

Kara: I watch Mike Matthews, aka my outdoors boyfriend slowly walking towards my desk with that devilishly handsome grin and he has his hands behind his back again. "More, flowers, come on Mike, you want me to put them next to the truckload Mxy gave me?" "It's like 500 + your 5."..I tease, but I am curious still...

Mike: "Here, you go babe, these are sweet, but their still not as sweet as you."..I hand Kara my triangle shaped box.

Kara: Stares at the box of chocolates for a second, "what did you cut out the top part of the heart for, did you eat that part Mike?"

Mike: "No, yes, I mean I was just thinking of you and I know your friends with Supergirl, so I just thought I could kind of make it look, like..."

Kara: And than I get serious again...grabbing it out of his hand, I quickly stick it in a drawer..."Mike, don't do that, I have a ecret..entity...don't remind them of stuff like that...OK?" As I frown, I see Mike's sad face and than I smile again... "Look, I appreciate the gesture and I am definitely going to eat some, if you left me any, OK?" I walk up to Mike and give him a small kiss...MMMM...and than I smile on the way out..."relax, Mike we're good, just remember don't remind people about stuff like that OK?"

Mike: "OK, I'm sorry, I just want you to know I'm thinking about you a lot, that's all."

Kara: "And it's very sweet of you, just, like you should have just left it as a heart, OK?"

Mike: "OK, I wave at Kara as I leave."

Mike doesn't notice Eve laughing her ass off as she got serious the second Mike looked in her direction and than she laughed her ass off again until more paperwork came on her desk, well it can't all be biscuits and gravy, but still he is really funny and adorable, of course my dorky friend Kara never stood a chance.

Mike: As he walks out, OK, I only have a couple more things to check off on my list and if she doesn't notice, it I am in the clear, or at least until next year, according to Winn!

Later at Kara's apartment:

Kara: So, I head towards my door and there is Mon-el just leaning by the door waiting for me. I smile, he is being a little...just a little bit much, but he's still so sweet..."Hi, Mon!" Kisss...mmmmmmmmmm!

Mon-el: "Hi, Kara!" Kissss...mmmmmmmmm!

Kara: "So, I don't see anything behind your back, anything else up your sleeve, Mon?"

Mon-el" "Well actually there is one thing," and he pulls out a sheet of paper from his pocket, puts on his glasses..."this is so Mike doesn't get jealous," he smiles and Kara smiles waiting with anticipation for whatever else her sweet Daxamite has in store for her...

Mon-el looks at the sheet of paper written by E.E. Cummings.

He clears his throat looking at Kara and than he recites the poem.

I Carry Your Heart With Me

By e. e. cummings

i carry your heart with me(i carry it in my heart)i am never without it(anywhere i go you go,my dear; and whatever is done by only me is your doing,my darling)  
i fear no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)i want no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)  
and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant and whatever a sun will always sing is you

here is the deepest secret nobody knows (here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)  
and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart).

Mon-el: "So what do you think, Kara?"

Kara: I just smile and laugh, he is being so extra sweet this week, I mean, it really is sweet, but sometimes I just like to chill and relax with him, but he is still sweet, so..."come here Mon-el?"

Mon-el: "Ummm, I'm not like in trouble or anything, am I?"

Kara: "Why, did you do something wrong Mon-el?"

Mon-el: "Why, no..of course not, I just am really, really glad your my girlfriend..and...and I just want you to know it...that's all."...I look at her longingly and she kisses me again and I lose myself in her kiss...MMMMMMMMMMM!

Kara outside on the way to work:

Kara: After I leave my sexy boyfriend sleeping in my bed again, he really is making a habit of it, and Rao, knows I'm not going to stop him, I mean that guy is really, really good in bed, and he has been so, so sweet, but still I wonder is he worried about something, he seems to be doing a lot, I mean I still think he's an amazing boyfriend, but I don't have a lot of experience at this sort of thing, so maybe I'll just call Alex and check in with her and see what she has to say.

Kara: As Alex, picks up my phone and we exchange greetings, "so Alex, I was kind of wondering, is it strange for a new boyfriend to to give me flowers, and chocolate and take me to dinner and read me poems and basically intercept me just about everytime I come home or even at work now?"

Alex: "Look, Kara, first of all he is Mon-el he can be kind of quirky, I mean you should be telling me, even from a distance, someone can kind of see he is a little bit like a fish out of water sometimes, but I think he is a really good guy, deep down inside, and I think you actually saw it first, even before we started realizing how special he was."

Kara: "I know, Alex, it's just I have this feeling, I know how he is and when he's nervous, or worried, there are certain things he does, he looks down, he bites at his lower lip, he is saying all the right things, but I'm just kind of nervous, that I might be missing, something, could maybe you check up on him, maybe find out, what he's up to?"

Mon-el's room at the DEO:

Mon-el bends his knees. "Ummm, Kara, look there is something I have to tell you." "I, know in my heart I'm not worthy of you, and I'm so lucky to have you in my life as my girlfriend."... Alex's mouth dropped as she peeped through a slight opening in the door stealthily running away..."oh shit...he wouldn't?" Would he?

Alex goes to Kara's apartment immediately: "Kara, I have something to tell you and you may need to sit down for this."

Kara: "I'm Supergirl, I'm not afraid of anything, just tell me what it is Alex, I can take it."

Alex: "Ummm, I still think you should sit down for this Kara, but if you insist, I kind of overheard and saw Mon-el in his room, and I'm not saying I can confirm for a fact, because I didn't stick around long enough, but it almost...maybe kind of sort of looked like he was practicing to..um...to..."

Kara: "Just spit it out, what is the big deal, what could he possibly be doing, that I would need to sit down for..."

Alex: "He was bending his knee and he looked kind of sort of like he was maybe practicing to propose...or something..."

Kara: "Ummm...Alex...Ummmm...I know I'm Supergirl, but if you don't help me to this chair right now, I am literally seeing spots right now...woahhh...lots of floaty different colored spots..."

Alex eases Kara to the chair fanning her. "Are you really feeling faint, because I didn't think you did that being Kryptonian with powers and all?"

Kara: Kara, just swallowed, "umm could you get me a glass of water, please?"...Shakily... Kara looked like she was about to drink it and than she poured it over her head..."ahh, No!" "He wouldn't Alex!" "He, couldn't right?" "I mean it's too soon, I'm still focusing on my job at Catco, and he literally just became my boyfriend, we've only been on one single date!" She looks at Alex who was giving her that face again about just one date. "Alex, real dates." "Where we were confirmed boyfriend and girlfriend." "I mean I do like him and maybe one day in the distant future, but it's too soon, what if he actually is planning to do this Alex?" "What do I do?" "I mean, I care about him and I want to be his girlfriend, but if he's getting this crazy in just one week, maybe...I don't know Alex...am I making a mistake?"

Alex: "Well, first of all let's not jump to conclusions, maybe he isn't actually popping the question, and if he is you know Mon-el, sometimes it's just him misunderstanding Earth customs again...so let's take a breather on it." "It might just be a Daxam/Earth cultural difference." "Even if he's going there, maybe it can be walked back without hurting his feelings or yours, just don't close the door just yet, OK Kara?" "Kara?" "Where did she go?" "I hate when she does that!"

Supergirl hovering over National City: "So, Winn, I have to ask you something and please I know he's your friend too, but I need you to trust me and don't ask me why, just could you please track a certain cell number for me...please...?"

Supergirl: OK, so I'm just flying around now on patrol, it is purely coincidental that I happen to be flying over a certain Daxamite the entire time whose location was coincidentally confirmed by Winn tracking his cell phone. There could be trouble this way of course! I'm not being a nosy girlfriend. Not at all. This is not abuse of power, nope I'm just making sure he's OK, and he isn't doing anything...STUPID!...

Supergirl: OK, Mon-el just keep walking by the jewelry store quickly, I appreciate that you care about me, but it is way too soon to care about me like that yet. Way too soon. My heart starts beating faster and faster as I watch Mike Matthews appearing to look through the window of the National City Jewelry store. I see him walking towards the door and just as I'm about to head down and just check on this good citizen, nothing personal obviously why would Supergirl care I laugh nervously...I hear a child crying out.."Ahhhhhhhh!"

My heart skips a beat as I see a truck veering at a child in the middle of the street. I zoom at Superspeed and the crying child is in my arms literally we both missed hitting that truck. I hear her crying on my shoulder and soon she starts to laugh! "Supergirl, ha, I'm flying with Supergirl wheeeeeee!" I smile as I strategically land us by that Jewelry store again.

Kara: "Now, be careful, where is your mom?" I ask her with concern while trying to sneak a peek at the store every once in a while.

The mother: "Ohh, thank God!" The child's mother comes rushing in hugging her child. "I don't know what I would have done!" "I love you so much!"

Child: "I love you too, mom, but wow, Supergirl just saved me and she's right there and..."

Supergirl stares through the store and Mon-el isn't there. Was he really there? Did he actually go in and shouldn't I trust him a little bit, maybe he just walked by, it isn't a crime to just look, and is there anyway I could ask that Jeweler without casting any suspicion of my secret identity...as a very worried girlfriend deadly afraid her brand new boyfriend is going to ask me a question that would be way too soon and could ruin everything for both of us. And than I feel a tug on my skirt and look down seeing the child.

Child: "Thank you Supergirl and...ummm...could I have a...picture?"

The Mother: "Thank you Supergirl for saving my daughter's life, and look I know your busy and you don't have to..."

A frowning Supergirl just smiled. "I would be honored to take a picture with both of you." "Saving people and putting smiles on peoples faces is what I do!" I smile for the selfie while in the back of my mind my nerves keep hitting at me. Please, I'm begging Rao above that my caring but sometimes extra boyfriend did not just go into that store and buy me a...a...I can't even say it! Zoooomm! I fly away hoping the air will clear my head! And than my ankle buzzes and as I fly and pull out my phone in my boot & I see Mon-el/Mike is calling me..."ummm, hi...Mon-el!"

Mon-el: "Uhh, hi Kara, umm being your boyfriend and all I was wondering if I could maybe take you out to dinner again?" "There is this fancy place I found that got some great reviews on Zagat?"-Long uncomfortable pause- "Ummm, Kara, are you OK?" "Can you hear, me if you don't want to go, it's OK, too...we could go out some other time, or somewhere else...?"

Supergirl: I hear his voice and it feels like I'm in an out of body experience right now. Like the phone is literally Kryptonite weakening me by the seconds and this still could just be a date and nothing else and why am I jumping to conclusions, but my checklist of warning signs keep getting check, checked, checked...I think I hear him asking me something else..I have superhearing but, I also have really super selective hearing too when I don't want to hear stuff too you know...

Mon-el: "Alright, look, I get it, maybe you don't want to go out with me every single night, I get it, I understand...he gulps...I'll just...maybe some other time and..."

Supergirl: "Wait...Mon-el don't go, yet!" "Ummm, so this dinner, it's kind of fancy?" I smile nervously hovering over the air.

Mon-el: "Yeah, I mean if that's OK, with you I was doing research and sometimes when you date a beautiful woman, it is customary to take her out once in a while to a really nice place and to dress the part, I know I might not be hip on Earth dating cues, but that is an Earth dating custom right?"

Supergirl: "Alright...I'll go with you...but...ummmm...Mon-el...can you umm afford this and...and...I mean I could pay too...and..."

Mon-el: "No, Kara, look you do so much for me, I just want to do something for you too." "Look, I know I'm still getting settled on Earth financially speaking and maybe next time we might have to eat together at Chik-Filet or something, but just this once, could I take you some place nice, please?"

Supergirl: Even though my heart is beating faster, I want to just believe this is just another date, and maybe this is..and this is just my imagination...I like spending time with him..."so when and where, Mon-el?" I smile nervously as he tells me and I head back to my Apartment to change.

Kara's Apartment:

Knock...Knock...knock...

Kara Danvers in a black strapless dress carefully puts her glasses on and her hair is up looking as elegant as ever as she opens the door she smiles at Mike Mathews in glasses, with a his mouth wide open just gawking and than he smile as I tell him to come in. As he walks past me I smile too, Rao, he's gorgeous in that dark suit and red tie. If I wasn't so damned scared of what this dinner is really about, I might be enjoying this a little bit more and than he turns around...

Mike: "So, umm Kara, the reservation is at 7, so shall we...?" He puts his arm out there while still trying to shake off how stunning Kara is in that dress. Of course Kara is pretty much stunning in everything always, but like wow! I feel her grabbing my arm nervously and we walk off.

Jean George's Restaurant:

Kara: I lean into Mike's arm nervously. I hope this is just a date, but I'm so scared this might be more than just a date, that it's ruining what might just be a date.

Mike: I'm so happy right now. This is literally the last thing on my list. If I get through today and tell Kara what I have to tell her and Kara, doesn't kill me I think I will be in the clear. I have the prettiest girl in the world on my arm and I hope she knows by the end of the day how much she means to me.

Kara: As I see Mike pulling out my chair for me I smile nervously as he pushes me closely to the table. Yeah, I knew I was wearing the black dress, nothing even close to a white dress that's for damned sure. I hope you get the message Mon-el, hint...hint!

Mike: I smile, she smiles...I'm a little bit nervous..this is really going to be a very expensive day for me, all that I am going to have to pay by the end of today, but staring at the beautiful woman across from me as she continues struggling to keep her glasses on her nose, makes it all worth it and that dress..still like wow!

Kara: He seems kind of nervous, and is he sweating, please let this just be about the date and nothing else, and why do my glasses keep sliding on my nose, just why?

Mike: I see the waiter and I wave him over, "ummm could we have the wine list Mon, sir?"

Kara: I giggle in spite of myself he is really funny when he wants to be and sometimes even when he doesn't, he is still funny...I laugh...still nervously...

Mike looks at the prices on the list and keeps looking and looking, "ummm...Kara at possibly not being the coolest boyfriend in the world...ummmm.." he starts to whisper, "it doesn't have to be the most expensive one does it."...Mike gives an exasperated pleading face at Kara?

Kara: I smile, laughing, shaking my head no..."whatever you think is best," I whisper back, both of us with superhearing, so that no one else can hear us...

Mike: Umm, I point to like the cheapest one and the waiter who was kind of snooty makes a face and a weird sound possibly hinting at some contempt at the selection as he goes off to get the bottle. "Umm, you sure it's OK, Kara, I ask, because if it's not...I'll...?"

Kara: "No, it's OK, just being here with you...on a date...uhhhh...just a date...right?" "That's enough for me!" I smile, and hopefully hope that Mon..I mean Mike got the hint.

Kara POV: As the waiter puts down the glasses and pours out the wine for both of us I blow a sigh of relief that there is nothing in the glass but wine, thank you Rao, so far, so good!

Mike stands up and Kara nervously stands up too, "I would like to propose a toast..umm to us!" He moves in to clink his glass to Kara's!

Kara: I nervously klink my glass to his...to us! I smile he really is dapper in that suit and those glasses, though, I hate to admit it, but I'm not so sure those glasses really hide who he is very much or how hot he is...I mean he literally is just the same good looking hottie, the same handsome boyfriend but just with glasses on!

Mike: I blow a sigh of relief as I literally chug it and curse inwardly at my Daxamite metabolism as it does absolutely nothing for me and that cost a lot too!

Kara: I smile, drinking my drink, it's OK, I'm not really much of a drinker, thank Rao, this isn't the good stuff at the Alien bar, though..than again maybe I need it right now, but than again...maybe I am out of the woods...but he still looks nervous like really nervous...and he's making me a little bit nervous too.

Mike: OK, we've eaten, what was some really expensive food, at least for me. I had the beef bourguignon which wasn't as much as some of the other dishes, and Kara had some mercy on me and had the same. We both had the chocolate mousse for dessert and hearing Kara moan happily eating her dessert just made me so, happy OK, Mon-el don't ruin this as soon as she is done, I can level with her and tell her how I feel.

Kara: I am just so happy, so far this actually has been a pretty good date, some small talk the food wasn't bad, the dessert was amazing and best of all everything has gone great, no proposals anywhere in sight and...

Mike: So I pull my chair up it's now or never and Oh, wait a second, I look down on the floor and I should do this first. I bend down on one knee and am about to...

Kara: Oh, Rao, no, please don't do it Mike...please don't this to me...to us to...

-To Be continued-

Author's end notes: Yes, just one chapter left in this story. Does, anyone know where I'm going with this cliffhanger yet? And another question for everyone, and I hope someone might answer it for me, let's say when I get to my happy ending in chapter 3 should I, A) End it right at the happy ending and go home, or B) do I write a small season 3 kind of epilogue afterward at the end of the chapter with Kara and Mon-el in the future reminiscing about this moment in time? Please, note if you choose option B, I have a small reveal about a secret in this story, if that helps to influence the vote, of course the downside is their both going to be sad in that season 3 future. So...any feedback would be greatly appreciated? If there is no answer it will be author's choice!


	3. Chapter 3 Belated Valenteen

Belated Valenteen

by jaymack33

Summary: So, Mon-el/Mike Matthews is now on one knee in front of Kara in a fancy restaurant on their second date, & what is he about to say? And what is Kara going to say about this? To find out this and more your going to have to read on in the conclusion of my 3 part story.

Author's note: So, I decided to break up my story into 3 parts, because my posts keep getting longer and longer all the time, & I knew I'd be able to post faster that way and with the pressure of the main part of my story already completed this chapter was going to be at least a little easier to write, let me know what you think.

Characters: Just Kara and Mike/Mon-el/?!

Chapter 3: Belated Valenteen

Picking up at the end of chapter 2 so I don't lose story flow and than continuing through to chapter 3:

Mike: OK, we've eaten, what was some really expensive food, at least for me. I had the beef bourguignon which wasn't as much as some of the other dishes, and Kara had some mercy on me and had the same. We both had the chocolate mousse for dessert and hearing Kara moan happily eating her dessert just made me so, happy OK, Mon-el don't ruin this as soon as she is done, I can level with her and tell her how I feel.

Kara: I am just so happy, so far this actually has been a pretty good date, some small talk the food wasn't bad, the dessert was amazing and best of all everything has gone great, no proposals anywhere in sight and...

Mike: So I pull my chair up it's now or never and Oh, wait a second, I look down on the floor and I should do this first. I bend down on one knee and am about to...

Kara: Oh, Rao, no, "please don't do it Mike...please don't this to me...to us to...this is just too fast, Mon...Mike!"

Mike: "What are you talking about Kara?"

Kara: "I-I have to go, I'm sorry Mon-el!" Kara runs out of the restaurant.

Mike: "But, Kara, I was just...I was just tying my shoe and...your not even here...listening...right I'm talking to myself and..."

Waiter: "Here is the bill, when you are ready, to pay, Monsieur!"

Mike: Great, I lose both the girl and my paycheck on the same day! "Here, take it all, I have to go," I bolt out of the restaurant looking for Kara, "please wait," I spot her running in her strapless dress, she can't use her powers out in public thank Rao, and she has heels and that dress might slip off if she runs any faster, and I just have to worry about my suit with no other handicaps, I run trying to catch up to her. I focus on her hand until I clasp it and she turns around with tear streaming from her eyes. I try to brush it off her cheeks but she moves her face away from my touch.

Mike: "Kara, what's wrong, what did I do now?" "Please, just tell me what I did, I know I mess up a lot, but I always..always learn from my mistakes...I'm always trying to be a better person, not just for you but for me." "I want to be a better person, please talk to me...Kara!" "Please!" I plead with Kara, whose crying because of something I must have done is really tearing me up inside.

Kara: I fume before I speak at what could have been so great. Everything was going so good, why did he have to go and ruin it? "So you want to talk about it let's talk, about how you are moving way to fast for me Mon-el, what the hell were you thinking back there," I yell at him, I don't even care about secret identities at this point, I'm so upset?"

Mon-el: "What was I thinking, what was I thinking?" "I was thinking I was taking my beautiful girlfriend out on a date, and I just wanted to show you how much you mean, to me and the next thing I know your running away crying and sobbing, and I don't have the foggiest idea why?" "What the hell Kara?"

Kara: "We have just started our relationship, and you are being totally out of control, in the beginning it was great, I didn't need the flowers, but I liked the gesture it was sweet, the chocolates a little much, but it was fine, and our first date, was great, it was actually the best date I've ever been on in my life, but here now, what you were doing in there, you were way over the line...Mon-el...way over the line...you can't walk that one back...it is way...way too soon...look...I really...really do enjoy spending time with you..your fun...I like you...Mon-el...I really do...but it's just too much...with the fancy dinner...and..and...your all nervous all the time and than your going on your knee in front of everybody about to ask me a big question and it's just too much!" "It's only our second date, Mon-el, just a second date!" I point my finger at him with every point, trying to get through to Mon-el that he is ruining what could have been such a great thing between us!

Mon-el: "So, this is about me not giving you the full Valentine's day experience, on Valentine's Day?" "Is that it, because otherwise, I really do not have the foggiest idea what I did!"

Kara: "Huh, what the hell are you talking about Mon-el this is about you getting down on your knee all nervous like you were going to ask me to...to..." I'm starting to get nervous he's not acting like he knows what I'm talking about...what if...

Mon-el: "To tie my shoes, Kara!" I shout back at Kara, desperate to get through to her. "If you have a problem with me tying my shoes in a restaurant you should have just said so, I still care about you, but I don't think I can take you rejecting me anymore, it hurts me too much, Kara!" I turn around about to go away but not really wanting to go away and than I feel Kara's hand on my wrist...

Kara: "You, were...sniff...tears still streaming down her face...you were..tying...tying your shoes...and...and...that was it?" "This whole time, Alex, what she saw and you were all nervous and jittery and this big expensive dinner where we had to dress up and..heheheh..you were tying..your shoe...but why..why were you so nervous than...you don't have to be...you shouldn't have to be that way with me...unless something else was wrong...?"

Mon-el noticing Kara's angry hurt face softening, started wondering if she might be giving me another chance, he thought about saying something else...but thought the better of it..."look, I'm sorry, I didn't get you anything for Valentine's day, so I was kind of trying to maybe overcompensate for it a little bit." "Kara when I went to the Library I was just researching what Valentine's day means to a couple and I was just trying to make it up to you, and this dinner was kind of like the dinner I owed you for February 14th and I was just going to come clean and tell you and hope you would forgive me." "I was hoping after I covered my Valentine's checklist for all the things we should have done on that day that you might not be as mad at me, but here you are freaking out, Kara I just don't understand you sometimes." I just just stare defeatedly at Kara with my head down the tears on her face each one like a bullet to my heart, and than exasperated I unfold my arms again as I'm at the point now, that I'm just in her hands, the ball is in her court, it's always been in your court...and no matter what...I still care about her..nothing she says or does next will change that, even if it ends up breaking my heart!

Kara: Oh, boy, I have to really, really walk this back...I really hurt him...again...why do I keep messing this up? I put my hand on his shoulder, his head still down, looking defeated. "Mon-el we were not a couple until practically the end of that night, there was nothing for you to make up for and for the record if we make it to another Valentine's day you really do have to be a couple at least a day before just to plan for that day, you didn't have to do any of that, you silly, sweet Daxamite!" Kara starts to smile a little, while wiping off some of her tears. "Mon-el, look maybe I might have overreacted just a little..."

Monel: Mon-el slowly shakes the overwhelming hurt and sadness looks up at Kara, again. "A little, I still don't know what happened, look if you don't want me to take you out for dinner, you should have just said so, if you don't want me coming around so much, I get that too, I'm sorry I didn't get you anything for Valentines day...I was just trying to make it up to you and if it came out that I was doing too much, or I offended you in anyway, I'm sorry, and I don't know what else to say, if you won't forgive, me, I guess that's it than!"

Kara: "Mon-el, please listen, I think we both got on the wrong foot...I...I kind of thought you were doing something else and I kind of blew it out of proportion."

Mon-el: "Wait Kara, what did you think I was actually doing, because I was just going to ask you to forgive me for not doing more for you on Valentines day and promise to do better if we're still together next time and that was all and...mmmmmmmmmm!"

Kara: "I had to kiss him because I kind of like him, and I was kind of wrong this time and this is blowing up in my face right now and I don't want him to know that I thought he was going to...I don't want him to know so...mmmmmmmmm!"

Kara: I pull away from the kiss. "Look Mon-el I know you put me on this pedestal, but no one is perfect..."

Mon-el: "But, aren't you...whisper...Supergirl..."

Kara: "She's not perfect either, and believe me I know from experience, and this was my fault and maybe a little bit your fault too..."

Mon-el: "Kara?"

Kara: "Let me finish...this was my fault for judging you before I knew exactly what you were doing, but at the same time if you had just come clean and just told me what you were worried about we could have just talked it out." "Trust me I want us to work." "I need this to work!" "I need you Mon-el I care about you." "I would not be trusting you with my heart, if I didn't care about you." "I've never let any man into my life the way I have with you." "Even before we became official...ummm Alex has pointed out to me that maybe we technically we were kind of sort of dating..before we were actually dating..."

Mon-el: "Huh, now I am really confused...what are you talking about, Kara?"

Kara: "Look, I think you kind of know too, don't you?" "You, mean to tell me you didn't feel a connection way before we started telling each other about our feelings?" "Your, saying I'm the only one that would feel shivers, by something sweet, or something you would say...look..sometimes I'm not going to lie in the beginning when I first met you, you would sometimes say the most inappropriate things I have ever heard a hero say in my life but other times your such a good guy...Mon...a really good guy, I don't think you realize it...but I see that guy...everyday when I look in your eyes...that's the guy I want to be with...you..the real...you..I want to know you and I want you to know me." "That's what dating is all about...It's us getting to know each other and maybe in a future Valentines day when we actually know each other you can do your romantic gestures and I will love every minute of it...just we just started out...I'm in this for the long game...Mon-el please...let's just take a moment, let's just go to my apartment and talk."

Mon-el: As I hold Kara's hand as we walk to her home...feeling the cool night breeze against my skin, watching Kara's golden blond hair blowing through the wind...I feel some hope again...I pat my pocket for one last unopened gift, it's still there..but it will have to wait for another day...Kara just wants us to chill out and get to know each other more and there is no one I want to know more than Kara Danvers...I know we've only been together for a really short time..but I already know...I know your the one...the way you call me out on all my BS, the way you challenge me always to be better, even when yeah, your not perfect..yeah right I make like a 1000 mistakes and you make 1 maybe 2..but your not perfect...and I would never mention it, for all the good you do in the world Kara, and who am I to mention it...you've earned the right to make mistakes...maybe one day I'll have the courage to tell you...who I really am...it's just I'm so alone in this world...and you came into my life...and the thought of losing you...is so much...that...that guy just happened to die on Daxam as far as I'm concerned...I don't even know who he is anymore...your not impressed with fancy titles...and all I want to do is support you and be there for you however you need me, that's the guy I want to be. A better guy than him!

Couch Scene:  
Kara: I walk into my apartment flicking on the lights, putting down my coat, Mon-el does the same with his suit jacket and loosening up his collar while removing his tie as I sit on my couch I see Mon-el sitting by my side. "Look, I am a reporter by day, Supergirl by night and sometimes even in between my actual workshift, your getting to know Earth better, and your a bartender at night, we both work in the DEO together and your going to be a really great hero, one day, I just know it." "We just started dating." "We don't have to go crazy, Alex is right...we probably were dating before and didn't really know it..."

Mon-el: "Except for the kissing parts and afterwards when the kissing leads to you know..."

kara: "Yeah, hehheh...that, but we even kissed once than too...we don't have to change that much." "I want to know you and I want you to know me." "We're both stronger together, Mon-el." "Let's just take this slow, I want you a week from now two weeks from now..a month, and than longer to still be my boyfriend and as we grow in our relationship we'll both figure it out...I know I might be your mentor to help you assimilate better on Earth and for you to become the hero I know you can be one day..but I don't have anymore answers than you do when it comes to dating...we're going to have to figure it out over time together..I just know..that I want to figure it out with you..because you mean a lot to me."

Mon-el: "And, you mean a lot to me too Kara...I don't even have the words...even that poem I read to you that I found in the library, doesn't have the words to tell you how much you truly mean to me." "And, look I know I'm always going to need you more than you need me but."...I feel Kara's finger on my mouth as she nods her head no firmly creasing her brow at me...

Kara: "Don't, say that, you don't know that!" "You don't get to tell me how much I need you!" "What, because I'm Supergirl?" "You don't think I get lonely?" "You don't think I have feelings and needs...that I want a life too..I protect other people all the time hoping they all get to have a happy life..you don't think I want to be happy too?" "Why do you think I'm with you..it's because you make me happy...I can't explain why...I mean your really handsome...and that smile of yours is pretty devastating and your laugh and the sound of your voice, you make me laugh all the time and there are just so many other things...Mon-el look..I'm not always going to tell you all the reasons I like you, or at least not yet...maybe when we've been a couple a little bit more...and I'm more certain your not going to split on me or hurt me...or..."

Mon-el: I cup Kara's chin. "I would never willingly hurt you." "Not, on purpose." "I don't think you understand how much I care about, you Kara... I would..I would."...I'm scared to tell Kara...I would die for her...would it freak her out?..."I would do anything for you...you mean so much to me...if you want us to go slow..I will go slow, if you want us to go fast I will go fast...as long as I am by your side it is all that matters to me...that's how I've always felt about you ever since the day, I finally realized that I...I...care about you so...so much...and mmmmmmmmmm..."

Kara: It happens all the time now, the magnetic pull of his lips defeats me again and again, but in a good way a really really good way..our lips connect hard...mmmmmmmmm..I feel him slowly gently caressing my ears with his finger tips eliciting moans out of my mouth & into his lips at will...his moans chorus with my moans as I pull him in tighter and tighter I never want to let my hot boyfriend from Daxam go. Our Daxamite and Kryptonian worlds collide and it has changed both of our lives forever and for the better. I feel him slowly guiding me completely on my sofa his body completely encasing me in his warmth...his tongue sends tingles through my mouth as my tongue connects with his...I moan..he moans and I moan...and it's like some language...some mating ritual...that I've been learning the more time I spend with Mon-el..he knows exactly how long he needs to kiss me, when I need to breathe and than his lips smother my lips even more earnestly...like...I hope he doesn't know how much I need him right now...right here and right now...this is all I need. I just need him. All the gifts and all the fancy dinners don't really matter...I just need him...and I hope...I really hope he will always...always need me to and he just keeps kissing me so deep...ummmm what was I saying...I'm too busy kissing my sexy boyfriend to think very clearly right now!

Mon-el: I kiss the most beautiful girl in the world gently, her sweet cherry lips have captured mine in an unbreakable grip, that I would never ever want to escape. I just can't stop kissing this woman...no matter how many times she kisses me I want more. I am like a thirsty man on her mouth just caressing her lips with mine gently sweeping over her upper lip, while she completely controls my bottom lip and I definitely lose time during some of our long kisses, but I know one thing, I need her more and more everyday. As I pull my lips off of her lips gasping for air, I hear her disappointment and than I slowly gently plant baby kisses along her neck and Kara's neck arches back and was she purring...what was that? I keep going and I think Kara growled or something and somehow I ended up on the floor she is literally pinning me down just staring at me breathing heavy, her blue eyes are so clear blue looking down on me what is she thinking...my turn I hear her say...as I feel her lips slowly nibbling on my neck..I think I started growling too as her cute little nose started nuzzling my ear and my cheeks and than her nose is literally pressing on my nose her eyes are deadlocked with mine...

Kara: I stare into the abyss of his powerful stormy gray eyes...I can't look away when my feelings for him explode I lose myself in them..."Mon...I don't have to work tomorrow...do you...do you...want to wake up with me tomorrow?" "MMMMMMMMMMM."...Mon-el's lips crash into mine again as he slowly guides me up to my feet with kisses and ...I think one of us moaned yes, but if I had to guess it was probably both of us as I don't know how we did it with his slightly taller frame but we slowly kissed while heading towards my bed. I've had some practice it's not our first rodeo along with my superpowers I used it for good as I literally undid every button on his shirt, slowly pulling it down with superspeed, as I see his rock hard body I think I drooled or something and stupid Mon-el was teasing me he literally put his finger right at it pointing it out to me, yeah I see it as I shove him on my bed, he goes back easily and I pull down my strapless dress easily, there was another reason besides the color that I chose it and I laugh pointing at Mon-el your drooling too, ha, ha, ha.

Mon-el: Of course I'm drooling I'm staring at an angel, and she's staring back at me and it's not the first time I've had sex with an angel, she's teasing me back but I have no retort, Kara really has my tongue tied up at the moment she is just standing there completely naked smiling down on me, and than she tells me well, pointing right at my pants! Off with it Mister! Well, she definitely didn't have to tell me twice, she is my mentor, I'm starting to use my superspeed for good too as my belt and pants go flying somewhere I hear the clink of change and I wince, ummm that move needs some wor...and Kara jumped me straight down our lips collide, my chest and her breasts come together and my penis and her sex, I feel her slow steady rhythm building together stronger and stronger, I feel her powerful muscles tensing sending ripples through my body, I hear her moans and I flip her over pressing my muscles harder into her hearing moans going louder and louder I always want her to come, I pull out and she sighs disappointed at me, but than I start kissing and sucking along her nipple getting her to groan I think I heard her say more as I continue to suck on them working my way down her tight stomach slowly planting kisses working my way down watching Kara once and a while as she arches up and down moaning until I get to one of my new favorite places, usually I just use my fingers on her there until I get her ready for me, but today I slowly start to work my magic on her down below and I hear Kara really moaning, I think I surprised her as her hand grasped at my hair and she cried out my name and my tongue spelled her name back in my response and she called my name again...I was just waiting for the right time and...

Kara: Rao, what is he doing to me I'm shaking and tingling all over, I have goosebumps, I can't stop moaning and his lips keep stroking me between my legs and his tongue, oh Rao, please...please Mon-el...this feels so good, but I want..to...want to see you tooo...and than I slowly feel him kissing me along my stomach again and this hot guy is really working his magic on me, like is he trying to make me fall in love with him or some...it's too soon for that I think, or I don't even know, I can't even think right now, I'm under the influence of Mon-el right now...and he is making me feel so..so good! And there he is on top of me just staring at me, holding me down looking all smug that he made me moan like that well, two can play that game as I summon my strength throwing him down..."Whoaaa!" "My turn!" As I kiss along his chest planting one kiss after the other, slightly pulling his skin up, with a slight graze of my teeth on my lover..did I just say that...just keep kissing him and than I find his vulnerable place too and yes I can make Mon-el moan too as I apply my lips over it and watch him arch and moan for a change...take that Mon-el I laugh until I hear him begging to see me too..."yes...dear."..I need to work on our petnames though...I'm not sure that's going to be it yet as I kiss along my favorite Daxamite's sexy body and our lips meet and he's inside me again and we come hard together, let's just say who would have thought a Kryptonian and a Daxamite, doing this to each other I laugh...we have superpowers, we're just getting warmed up...I laugh but soon after a couple more times we usually end up exhausted and I fall asleep laying my head on the chest of the man I lo..sleep.

Mon-el: I don't even no what happened we were kissing again so sweet her lips are just so sweet and than she said it was her turn and Kara's lips have this Super touch or something because this woman literally put a spell on me with her every kiss on my body and than she put her mouth over my you know...she literally had complete control over me in every way possible, I was Kara's, I just belong to her now, whatever she wants..because I lo...since when do I even think like that, and please "Kara can we go back to..ummmmm I forgot."...than I remember again, but her sweet lips keep making me forget, finally "can we kiss each other again,?" and she kisses me all along my stomach, my chest, my neck and Kara's eyes when she looked into mine I've never seen her looking so serious and than the cutest smile imaginable as her lips crush against my lips we start having sex again, and it feels so good...we both come hard and yes not to brag..but what was I going to say again...this is so good...after a while I feel Kara starting to slowly fidget and resting her head against my chest and she slowly goes still, is she asleep, I just smile giving her one more small kiss on her head, holding her tightly protectively, "I know your not ready to hear it, but I know in my heart I love you," I murmur into her hair so even with her hearing she still wouldn't hear it, "but...maybe one day...I'll tell you about it, when your ready," as I close my eyes and feel her slow steady breathing over my chest slowly lulling me into a deep peaceful sleep too.

Morning in Kara's Apartment:

Mon-el: As I slowly start waking, up I just know she's probably going to be gone, but I feel this weird weight on my body, I feel this warmth, like I'm weighted down and I see golden curls blocking my vision, a soft cheek with slight dampness on my chest...Kara, she's still here, I'm actually waking up with her for the very first time, I don't have to think about smiling it just comes natural, her soft blond hair is like the greatest sunrise I've ever seen, filling my heart with joy. I think about just for a second about getting up, but she really has me gripped really tightly, like she won't even let me go...I guess this is what I wanted...I laugh, do I dare even think, do I dare even hope this is what she wants too...I hope so, as I kiss her head in between her curls again...mmmmmmmmmmm!

Kara: I feel someone gently kissing my head and a familiar rhythm of a hand gently caressing my neck, and all I can do is smile, this really is like the best gift Mon-el could have given me. I feel my legs kind of entwined with his and oh no..was I drooling again on his chest...why do I even do that I laugh with my lips pressed against his chest..."hehehheheh,haha!"

Mon-el: "Good morning...Kara!" "You, up yet?" All, I can do is just smile at how beautiful she is, especially with her literally being the first thing I saw waking up this morning!

Kara: "Not, completely, Mon, but ahhhhhhh...I'm getting there." As I slowly push up against his chest while still wrapped into his arms and when I look into his eyes and that cute adorable face of his..."Good morning Mon!" "Well, Mon-el what are you waiting for?"

Mon-el: "What are you talking about, beautiful?" Though, with that look in my Kara's eyes, I think I know already.

Kara: "Now that I'm waking up with you now, your supposed to kiss me good morning," I pout!

Mon-el: Actually I have nothing to say about that except for this, and than I kiss Kara softly, my kiss is a gentle promise of future good mornings to come..."MMMMMMMMMMM..."

Kara: Continuing their kiss..."MMMMMM...hahahha...MMMMMMMM...This really is a good morning isn't it?"

Mon-el: "Best morning I've ever had in my life, and I have you to thank for it."

Kara: "I feel the exact same way, ummmm Mon-el?"

Mon-el: "What is it...babe?" I try out, calling her babe, just to see what she has to say about it, as I look into her beautiful blue eyes sparkling as they stare right into mine.

Kara: "Happy...ahh...Belated Valenteens day, Mon-el...MMMMMMMMM!" "It's our holiday now!"

Mon-el: "MMMMMMMMMM."..I pull away for a second and Kara's smile turns slightly disappointed that I interrupted our kiss. "Happy belated...Valenteens day Kara...MMMMMMM!"

Both Mon-el and Kara kiss each other happily full of the promise of many future Valentine's to come, but as you know it's never been easy for those two, but even when their about as far from each other as they could possibly their love never wavers even when...

February 14, 3018

New Earth, Legion HQ:

Valor sits alone in his room staring at Kara's necklace, small tears dripping from his eyes, but he wipes them away. As he continues to stare at Kara's necklace, holding it almost like it's a religious relic. It's the only remaining connection he has to the woman he loves. This would have been our anniversary when we got together. I actually could have been extra today and you actually would have wanted me to do it. And of course maybe this time you wouldn't chew my head off for tying my shoelaces. I mean, come on Kara, you actually thought I was going to ask you to marry you, that fast, I laugh still brushing away some tears. Yeah, you were really funny when you came clean the next day, and told me that's what you thought I was going to do. You were so cute, blushing with embarrassment, you barely got it out, it was like you put your hands over your face, like you could hide from me in the same bed. I mean, obviously it's what I would have wanted possibly by now, but back than I was way too scared you were going to figure out, how much I desperately needed, you and loved you even than and I still need you. And, for the life of me, I still don't really understand, how I convinced you to love me too. But, I thank my lucky stars for every precious moment I got to spend, with you. Happy anniversary babe I love you even more now, than ever, Rao help me and than he smiles. It's kind of funny I never got to show you the present I bought you in that store. It was the last thing on my list. I wonder if she found it yet...

February 14, 2018

Kara: I stare at it. So, many times I thought about opening, it, but it's almost like..and the thought horrifies me, but it's almost like looking through the belongings of someone who is no longer with us. And, I can't go there, I can't think that, because that thought could destroy me faster than Kryptonite could. I stare at the drawer. His drawer. Today, would have been our anniversary when we officially got together. Of course, we technically were fighting and I pretended to break up with, him and we weren't actually together/together until later on, but who cares, this should have been our day as I stare at his drawer, do I dare take a peek into it. It could hurt me what I find in there, but maybe, I don't know, it might give me an actual happy memory. I need that right now desperately. Anything! It is very...very hard to be happy, without you Mon. Finally I find the courage nervously opening up his drawer and the first thing I pull out is a picture. It's kind of funny, in that Mon-el sense of humor way. He took a selfie of me sleeping on him and that smile, and that face of his as he leans it next to my sleeping face, just melts and almost breaks, my heart, my tears almost hit the picture, I put it back in the drawer really fast and than something falls. It looks like it was taped to the top of the drawer.

I slowly pull it out, and my tears just start pouring out. It's a jewelry box from National city Jeweler's. He even has the receipt dated, yup he was there. I brush away a couple tears...well it wasn't a ring...I laugh a little bit at the rectangular shape of the box as I open it, I cry again. On the inside of the box, it says, My Love, happy belated Valenteens Day. Inside, it's a heart shaped locket. It's engraved. My Daxamite heart, property of Kara Danvers...it's no use as my tears continue to flow...happy...sniff...belated Valenteen Mon-el...I love you...wherever you are! I hope your OK, wherever you are and that you didn't forget me and please...I beg and pray that you still love me too!

-The End-

Author's end notes: Yeah, kind of a tearjerker ending, but at least I gave you the good ending before that, right. Hey, you should have voted, I could have just shown you Mon-el sneaking it in the drawer or something instead. And, hey, it wasn't me that sent him into space! I loved season 2 so I have no problem taking the good with the sad! Yeah, I just thought this ending fit the title, perfectly. Their anniversary was belated too. And I guess you can see how I protected that reveal, as I didn't want you to know he bought her something there, while still implying it might have been a ring. And when Mon-el told Kara goodbye at the end of season 2 he told her she would be in his heart, so I thought what else would it be than that. Plus Karamel tends to mirror each other a lot so I figured she gave him a necklace so he gave her one too. So anyway I will be going back to my main story again. If you liked this story let me know, because it encourages me to keep writing stories like this one and maybe one day I'll write up some of the scattered little ideas I kind of already have for another one sometime in the future.

Author's Preview: Ok, so I will be going back to my main superlong story again. I am debating about what I'm calling chapter 22, it will either be called "Mars Needs Help", or I might change it to "Far From Me", which is similar to the title of the episode it's based on Far From the Tree. Of course I am fully committed to continuing Sanvers in that story and I'll see how much of the Mars part of the TV episode story I actually use, but there will be a surprise in that one too, just saying.


End file.
